Manifest Destiny
by CelticIllusion1209
Summary: After being homeschooled all her life, Maia is offered to transfer to Hogwarts. When she arrives, things start to get out of hand. What is her connection to Harry? To find the answer, she has to look to the night of her mother's death to find her destiny.
1. Default Chapter

PROLOGUE

John Davis and his eleven-month year old daughter were making their way down a deserted city street about 11:30 at night. Maia had a bit of trouble going to sleep lately, and his wife, Tami, suggested that maybe a walk to the local supermarket might tire her out. And besides, they were out of milk anyway. Clutching his purchases, Maia was kicking him with enthusiasm, facing backwards on the snuggly that was strapped to his back. Apparently, the walk wasn't working it's magic on her. Getting irritated, he made a promise to himself that he wasn't about to have any children for a while.

When he rounded a corner, he could make out a crowd of officials swarming around a house up the street. His house.

_Oh no. No, no, no! _

He ran up the remainder of the street, hanging on to a shred of hope, thinking that maybe she was all right. No way Voldemort could of found out their location. They were so careful!

As he neared the house, a Ministry wizard stopped him. "Sorry sir, but you can't come through here—"

"Tell me what happened!" said Davis, grabbing the man's shoulders and shaking him. "Please! This is my house! Is my wife okay?"

The Ministry official's eyes widen, realizing who he must be. "I'm sorry, sir, but—you wife…is…"

"No, no!" he said, brushing past him and sprinted up the front walk.

"Sir, wait!" But Davis was already at the door.

He wrenched it open and quickly stepped inside the dark house. He froze from shock, his head turned slowly to administer exactly what he was looking at. His whole house was covered in a layer of soot, like a mini-bomb was set off. There were a few muggles inside the house being questioned about what they saw.

"…heard a noise, you know? And I looked through my curtain and I saw a green light go off, sort of like a flash, you know?" A petite woman wearing a fuzzy purple bathrobe was talking to an exhausted looking wizard who was massaging his temples.

"Yes, yes. Now, if you won't mind, I just come over here for a second," he said, grabbing her arm and escorting her to another room. Davis heard him yell, "_Obliviate_!"

A moment later, the wizard was pushing the woman back out of the room and over to another official. "Her memory is modified. She can go home." They other guy nodded and took her elbow. The lady had a look of dreamy unconcern and seemed to be muttering something. "Come on Mrs. Stevenson, let's go." He then spotted Davis petrified in the doorway with a bouncing baby on his back. "Sir! This is a restricted area! Please wait—"

"My wife—is she…"

The man adjusted his hat. "Oh, you're Mr. Davis," he said, shifting uncomfortably. "Well, I'm afraid that—You-Know-Who—"

"Tami!" he said, pushing him aside. He ran to the living room where he last saw her. When he turned the corner, he halted as he watched a female official throw a while cloth over the lifeless body. He caught a glimpse of her beautiful blonde hair that fanned out over her face, and her mouth open, like she was silently screaming. He felt a tear fall down his cheek and he furiously wiped it away.

"Oh, God," he said, falling on his knees. "We were so careful. There is no way…" He remembered the last time he saw her. She was sitting in her usual rocking chair, kitting, and humming her favorite song. It didn't make sense. They had the Fidelius Charm performed—unless their Secret-Keeper…

"Sir," said a very young wizard, who stepped in front of him. "There is someone here to see you," he said, while Maia started to cry.


	2. Chapter One

CHAPTER ONE

THIRTEEN YEARS LATER…

Maia sat on the cold stone floor in a corridor inside Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She twirled her wand between her fingers getting bored. She didn't understand why her dad brought her here just to make her sit outside Dumbledore's office the whole time. She stared up at a nearby statute that was looming over her. This place was really gothic, she noticed, scratching her arm. She was donning her usual attire: a sleeveless black shirt that showed off her "birthmark" as her dad put it, although it looked more like a tattoo, with a red plaid skirt that was above her knees. She was a bit cold since it was the beginning of November and she wasn't wearing much. Her boots were scuffed and worn out from constant use. Maia tucked her wand back in her shoe and folded her arms.

Lately, Maia and her father have been running around a lot. Maia guessed that since the Dark Mark appeared at the Quidditch Cup, that the Ministry in Britain wanted all the high-ranking wizards to give advice or something. Maia knew that her father was very reluctant to come back to the U.K., probably because of the painful memories, but it was annoying for Maia, because she had nothing to do.

But that didn't seem like the case here, she thought. Apparently, the Triwizard Tournament, which hasn't taken place in over hundreds of years, has started up again, and Hogwarts was the host school. Maia sighed and leaned her head back. She always wished that she could go to a school, but what was the point when your father was one of the most elite wizard teachers in America? She's been home schooled since she could remember and was always traveling around him all over the world. She practically met every Minister of Magic in every country, and seen every magical creature that's been discovered. She liked to travel, but sometimes, she would actually want to be around kids her own age instead of withering old wizards and witches.

A bell echoed through the abandoned hallways, making doors bang open and students flooded the corridor. Maia quickly stood up so that the kids wouldn't trip over her long legs. She felt a slight tug when she rose up, reasoning that it's probably from the binding spell that he father put on her. She had a tendency to "explore" when she was alone.

Nearly every kid that passed by her pointed at her and whispered. Maia nervously tugged on her long brown hair that was in a braid. All the students seemed to be headed in one direction, so Maia figured that it was time for lunch or something. She would of loved to see what happened in the school. She heard from her father that a quite a few famous people were here, like Victor Krum, one of the best Seekers of this generation, and Harry Potter, who was famous for a lot of little things at this school, as well as "killing" Voldemort. She heard that the renowned Harry Potter fought Voldemort like twice since his death thirteen years ago, which Maia didn't quite understand.

But, whatever, she thought, as the hallway cleared and she slid down the wall. She wished this meeting with Dumbledore would end soon. It seemed like she was waiting here for two hours. She buried her face in her arms.

"Well, well. I didn't think I'd ever see your chubby face again, Davis," said a smug voice to her right. Maia snapped her head up, recognizing that tone anywhere.

"Malfoy," she said, returning the smirk. "I thought you'd learn you're lesson by now." She noticed that two huge dudes surrounded him on either side of him. One had a really bad haircut, while the other looked like a monkey. Malfoy looks exactly the same; with his silver blonde hair slicked back and always slightly taller than her.

"I guess you're going to have to learn all over again," she said with a sigh, getting up once more. With some trouble, she got in the middle of the hallway and faced her old "friend" (at least that's what her father thinks they are). "It's a shame that I have to embarrass you in front of your cronies," she said, bending down slowly and delicately tugged her wand out of her boot (willow with unicorn hair, 10 1/2 inches, swishy, black).

"Huh. I doubt that," he said, pulling out his wand from the sleeve of his robe. They got into a dueling stance, and just about when they were going to shout an incantation, someone shouted, "Malfoy!"

It came from behind Maia, so she had a turn around to see who it was. She almost dropped her wand in shock, went she saw Harry Potter with some other girl with very bushy hair. "Potter, this doesn't concern you," he said irritably. "Doesn't the school Champion have somewhere else to be? Signing autographs or something?"

Feeling like she was in the middle or something, Maia, backed up against the wall yet again, getting a bit dizzy. "Shut up Malfoy," said the girl, who was clutching a rather large book. "He didn't ask for this."

"Ooh, fighting Potter's battles are we, Granger?" said Malfoy, cocking his head. "I bet he'd thought that he would be excepted. That the _famous_ Harry Potter would be able to compete even though he's underage—"

Maia was lost for a moment, but then she figured it out. Harry Potter, school Champion. And Malfoy was… "I see," said Maia, crossing her arms and putting one foot against the hall.

"See what?" said Malfoy, infuriated.

"You're jealous."

"Malfoy's mouth opened and closed soundlessly. "Tuh. I am not. Jealous of a cut on his forehead? Hardly."

"Yeah right. Two years ago that's all you'd talk about—"

"Silence!" he said, pointing his wand at her. Suddenly, the stone gargoyle sprang to life and stepped aside, showing a moving spiral staircase behind it. Maia curiously peeked in, and she saw her father's and Dumbledore's feet appear on the stairs, and they slowly came into view as they reached the landing. "—think about it," said Dumbledore, trying to convince Davis. "Just talk it over with her."

"But she doesn't know—"

"Know what, dad?" said Maia, peering around the corner. She could tell from his face that he was thinking "Oh, crap."

"Er—ah…nothing, um, honey," he said, nervously. Then he spotted Malfoy. "Ah! Draco, by boy! Great to see you again!" he said a bit too exuberantly, happy to change the subject. "My, you've grown! I see you were getting reacquainted with your friend, Maia! And—" Then he saw Harry. His face grew somber and dark. "It's been awhile," he said. Harry shot a glance at Hermione, having no idea who this man was. Dumbledore put a hand on Davis's shoulder, as if to warn him. Davis nodded at tore his eyes from him and back on his daughter. "Well, I guess we should be going," he said. Maia knitted her eyebrows, confused at his behavior. Coming back to Britain was screwing him up.

"John, you should stay for lunch," said Dumbledore, with his hand still resting on his shoulder. "There's a particular tart I wish to sample—"

"Sorry, Albus," said Davis, shaking his head. "I must decline the offer. Maia and I have some discussing to do. If things are as serious as you think, well…"

"Yes, I understand," he said, removing his hand. "And I await your owl."

Davis gave a weak smile and gestured for Maia to follow him. Maia glanced up at the old wizard, and he returned it, with a twinkle in his eye. Like he knew something that she didn't. She sharply turned back and picked up the pace.

Maia was sitting on her flying carpet in her room, which was hovering three feet off the ground, reading a muggle book about dragons. Even thought the descriptions weren't off, they story was. Maybe she would have liked it better if she didn't know that dragons existed. She's been bugging her father ever since they left Hogwarts about what they need to discuss, but he just ignored her, making her even more furious.

She was inside their manor, which was located outside of Saintfield in Northern Ireland. Her backyard was expansive, having around six acres of woodland, full of magical creatures. Her favorite one was a talking demon tree, nicknamed Grandmother Willow from a muggle movie that she watched when she was young. She would confide in her all the time, since her father was never home to listen to her anyway. Maia liked her for that she could talk to the plants and they would tell her future events, like predicting the future. Maia considered talking to her when her father dropped her off, but she thought it would be for the best for her dad to break whatever news he had.

Suddenly, a loud crack was sounded outside her room, making Maia jump out of her skin, then figuring out that it was just her dad that Apparated just outside. Her father opened the door, and sat down on her bed without saying a word. "Where did you go off to in a hurry?" she asked, placing a bookmark between pages and putting the book down.

"Maia, I have to be honest with you," said Davis, running a hand through his graying hair. "I've been a terrible father to you."

Again, Maia furrowed her eyebrows, not expecting that. Is that what Dumbledore wanted them to talk about? His parenting? What does he know about her father? "What are you talking about, dad?"

"I've been selfish, making you travel all over the place, never settling down anywhere for more than two weeks before taking off again; or I leave you here alone for days—"

"Dad, I like to travel, and I—don't—mind being alone," she said, half lying.

"No, no. You need to be with kids. Kids your own age. Not traveling the world."

"So what are you saying?" she said, putting two and two together. Is that why Dumbledore wanted to speak with him? It all seems so sudden. Why now?

Davis lifted his head and looked straight into Maia's eyes, making her cringe a bit. "Maia, would you like to attend Hogwart's School or Witchcraft and Wizardry?"


	3. Chapter Two

CHAPTER TWO

"Would you like to attend Hogwart's School or Witchcraft and Wizardry?"

"W-what?" said Maia. She was sure if she was standing right then, she would of keeled over. She swallowed hard. "Excuse me? Are you okay?"

Davis had to smile. "Yes, I know. This wasn't an easy decision, mind you, but, taking in account the circumstances…" He got ridged, telling Maia that he said something that he shouldn't of.

"So, what you're saying is that you fell bad leaving me alone, so you're letting me go to a public school?"

"Y-yes…"

"And nothing else?"

"What else is there?" he said, twirling his thumbs.

"So the headmaster of Hogwarts _personally_ asked you to come down to tell you that." Her dad nodded. "And that took two hours? And why couldn't I hear this from Dumbledore himself?"

"That's not important," he said with a flourish. "What _is_ important is you make your choice—like right now."

Maia knew that there was more to this then he was ready to let her know. She narrowed her eyes and said, "Right now? Can I tell you in an hour?"

Davis looked like he was fighting not to roll his eyes. "W-what? Oh, all right, God. But you only get an hour, you hear me?"

"Yeah, yeah, just leave," she said, waving at him. She knew that it was disrespectful, but she wasn't sure what this was about. When her door snapped shut, her carpet suddenly rose a few more feet, like it read her mind. "All right, lead the way, then," said Maia, throwing her book on her bed.

Her carpet soared to the balcony windows and Maia bent over to pull them open. The cold November wind swept in, blowing her hair back and sending chills down her spine. "Maybe I'll grab a coat first…"

Seconds later she was zooming out to the forest with a heavy leather coat tightly wrapped around her. They entered the forest line, where the afternoon sunlight was immediately cut off from the denseness of the canopy. They zigzagged through trees and underbrush, carefully trying to avoid their branches, which a few had all ready slapped Maia in the face. "Jesus Christ! Here!" she said, getting tired of it. She whipped out her wand and shouted, "_Mobiliarbus_!" Like an invisible hand was pressing all the plants back, everything parted out of their way and made an easier passage.

After about three minutes, the carpet slowed down and deposited Maia off in front of what looked like a dying tree. The carpet zoomed off, coming back when Maia would call for it. The demon tree's wilting branches suddenly started to move around like the wind was blowing it, and there was a slight tremor. "Hello, Sualtam!" said Maia, plopping down on thin rock that was in the middle of a small stream that ran in front of the tree's trunk.

Sultam was the tree's true name, and it was a bit formal, but Maia thought that the situation called for it. "Maith Maidin, Child. Good morning," said a female voice that sounded like she was high in the branches. "What brings you out here? I sense something is troubling you."

"Yeah, its my father."

"Again? Is it about the meeting at that school today? Or asking if you would like to attend?"

"Both, actually," said Maia. "Can you tell me what Dad and Dumbledore discussed today?"

They was a silence before she replied. "No. I believe that in time, the truth will come out and the past will be exposed."

"What does that mean?" said Maia, now even more annoyed. "'The past will be exposed.' Can't you tell me something will out all the metaphors?"

A sigh floated down from the treetop. "But I can help you will your other question."

"And?" said Maia impatiently.

"And I think you should go. No," said Sultam, thinking about it, "you must go."

"What?"

"Its your providence to go. The earth doesn't lie. The Dark Lord as returned and you're needed more than ever."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" said Maia, standing up and waving her arms. "What the hell? What does Voldemort have to do with me? He killed my mom, like years ago, but—"

"It has everything to do with you. You must go. Go…"

"What kind of answer is that? Hello? Sultam?!" But she was gone. Maia sighed furiously and sat back down, feeling more pissed than she was before she talked to Sualtam.

"So? Your answer?"

"I'm going," said Maia, crossing her arms. She was in her father's study; which was filled with a world's supply of clocks. Practically every clock ever made was in that room, either attached to the wall, or on the floor, or collecting dust on the shelves. Frankly, she couldn't see how her father could stand the constant ticking of the cogs. It would drive any sane person mad.

"As I thought." He hit a piece of parchment with his wand making it magically rolled up and he attached to Emain, their owl. "Pack your things. We're leaving tonight."

Maia thought that they could of at least of waited till tomorrow, but she didn't argue. No one seemed to want to explain anything to her. She dully went to her room and shut the door. Grabbing her wand back out of her boot, she traced the words "Vertical Horizon; Everything You Want." She shoved her wand back into her boot as the words started to shimmer and the track started to play like there was a radio in the room:

Somewhere there's speaking

It's already coming in

Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind

You never could get it

Unless you were fed it

Now you're here and you don't know why

She tended to go for the muggle music more than the bands in the magical world. Muggle music was more simplistic and angry: straight to the point. Maia pulled out a dusty trunk from underneath the bottom of her bed and tapped it with her wand, making it spring open. She went to her closet and started to pull her clothes off the hangers.

But under skinned knees and the skid marks

Past the places where you used to learn

You howl and listen

Listen and wait for the

Echoes of angels who won't return

She closed the trunk and sighed. She knew that when she said "yes" to her father that now her whole life as she knew it was going to change. She knew that she wouldn't be homesick, but she was more worried about her father. There was a reason why she hasn't gone to a public school until now, which made her wonder where this sudden urge to attend Hogwarts started.

He's everything you want

He's everything you need

He's everything inside of you

That you wish you could be

He says all the right things

At exactly the right time

But he means nothing to you

And you don't know why

She shook her head and pushed the claps to lock the trunk. She didn't have the school uniform: black robe and hat, but, if she knew her father, he already handled that along with her schoolbooks and supplies. Maia turned around and sat on her luggage and started to pick at her chipping nail polish. Whatever happens, she hoped that she won't end up misable.

You're waiting for someone

To put you together

You're waiting for someone to push you away

There's always another wound to discover

There's always something more you wish he'd say

But you'll just sit tight

And watch it unwind

It's only what you're asking for

And you'll be just fine

With all of your time

It's only what you're waiting for

Out of the island

Into the highway

Past the places where you might have turned

You never did notice

But you still hide away

The anger of angels who won't return

Chorus

I am everything you want

I am everything you need

I am everything inside of you

That you wish you could be

I say all the right things

At exactly the right time

But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why

And I don't know why

Why

I don't know


End file.
